Must Love Dogs IruKa
by jazzy2may
Summary: MustLoveDogs isn’t just a movie it’s a fact of Kakashi’s life to find his perfect mate he will put an Add in the paper & hope for the best & hope his dogs don’t scare that someone off. Poor clueless Iruka gets more than he bargained for. YAOI M/M Slash
1. Ch 1: Decision of Hope

****

Disclaimer: This is a creation of fanfiction and is not intended to fringe on the rights of the creator or production companies of Naruto. Naruto Owned by Viz media & Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own nor do I make profit from Naruto. 

* * *

MUST LOVE DOGS

Written by: Jazzy

Pairing: Iru/Ka

Rating: T

Summary: Must love dogs isn't just a movie it's a fact of Kakashi's life. To find his perfect someone he will put an Add in the paper and hope for the best and hope his dogs don't scare that someone off. Poor clueless Iruka gets more than he bargained for when he answers Kakashi's Add by mistake thinking its Kunoichi he's going to date.

Warning: Christmas Fic, Humor, Romance, Yaoi/Slash m/m content. Not Beta'd

* * *

**Chapter One**

The personal adds: A man's last resort to find a mate!

Kakashi had given up dating hehad given up the usual way of meeting anice person to date. Being aninja one would think it would be easy to find a person to settle down with. Nope, not the case.

Just to name a few and beginning at the top of the list of his failed relationships.

Anbu 1

Anbu 2

Tenzou

Itachi

Zabuza

Anko

Kurenai

Obito

Rin

A girl here, a boy there, a mission here, a mission there, mission sex, fuck buddies, no lasting bonds to speak of.

Of course he knew it was partly a ninja's issues with trust and finding a lasting love but also Kakashi had eight mutts – er - ninja summons, mmm ninja dogs.

Dogs, that were a pack who visited his home often, slept with him huddled in a giant mass of warm bodies grouped together as if they were a bunch of wolves in a cave on a near nightly basis. His life was a crowded chaotic mess. What sane person would choose to live with a man who had eight dogs?

Yet despite his loyal companions love for him Kakashi felt lonely. He needed a human being to love and be with and be himself with, someone who would accept him, accept all of his faults and love him in spite of everything terrible or wonderful in his life.

Kakashi wasn't feeling very hopeful that he would ever find such a person. But the advertisements were his last resort and his only hope.

Kakashi pondered how he was going to advertise himself and use a minimal amount of words. He was a lazy bum who hated to be too wordy. He didn't want to seem arrogant or like a know it all.

Now how to use those weird text message style words so I can save a buck?

With Luck I will find someone by Christmas!

Booya!

**

* * *

**

TBC

* * *

**SALVATION ARMY:  
**

**Donate! :D**

**SALVATION ARMY:  
http: // give. salvationarmyusa . org / site / PageServer?pagename =ORK_StartKettle**


	2. Ch 2: Meddlesome Granny

**MUST LOVE DOGS**

Written by: Jazzy

Pairing: Iru/Ka

Rating: T

Summary: Must love dogs isn't just a movie it's a fact of Kakashi's life. To find his perfect someone he will put an Add in the paper and hope for the best and hope his dogs don't scare that someone off. Poor clueless Iruka gets more than he bargained for when he answers Kakashi's Add by mistake thinking its Kunoichi he's going to date.

Warning: Christmas Fic, Humor, Romance, Yaoi/Slash m/m content.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

The personal adds: A man's last resort! or an Old Lady's!

"You're not getting any younger you know." asked Grandma Hoshi. "Have you thought about settling down at all?"

Iruka bent over his aching stomach.

"You worry too much!" lectured Hoshi. "You might just have an ulcer! That could be a problem! Go to the hospital. Isn't there a lovely doctor there that might catch your eye? Think about it wont you?"

Iruka tried not to moan in pain. Grandma Hoshi meant well. But she didn't listen. Once she had set her mind on a course of action good luck in convincing her to stray from that path.

Iruka loved her like the Grandmother she was, but it was times like these that he wished she wasn't such a stubborn old lady or someone who had been a friend to him and his family for two generations.

She was the owner of the tea shop and Iruka's resident mother figure and such she felt obligated to try and get him married off, the sooner the better!

"Here, this tea should help you." She insisted picking a particular fragrant and soothing tea for him.

She packaged the loose leaf tea into a canister sealing it in and affixing the "freshness" jutsu to the container to keep the contents fresh for life or until the jutsu wore off or until Iruka had used it all up whichever came first.

She then handed him a fresh made cup of tea and made sure he sat down so they could talk some more on the topic of romance and marriage and kids.

Iruka's eye caught an Ad circled in red on the table where Hoshi had sat him down. She wasn't being very subtle but then again she'd been subtle the last three years and it had gotten her no where. So now she was practically hitting him over the head with matchmakers, blind dates and now the latest scheme.

Advertisements!

_Holy Crap! I'm not that pathetic!_

_Nor am I that desperate_.

And yet his eye kept darting to the circled Ad.

It was human to be curious. It was natural to want to see the damage in a morbid kind of way when someone was injured. It was only natural to want to see what someone had in store for you.

"Hoshi-baachan, you didn't make another blind date for me did you?" asked Iruka feeling a tremble of misgiving creep into his aching stomach to cause another flare up of burning throbbing pain.

She sniffed huffed and took a swig of her own tea. "don't be ridiculous dear. I've learned my lesson." She assured him with a totally fake smile.

_Hopefully I'll get him hitched by Christmas! Bwahahahaa! _

Iruka had a sinking feeling.

**

* * *

**

TBC

* * *

**SALVATION ARMY:  
http: // give . salvationarmyusa . org / site / PageServer?pagename =ORK_StartKettle**

**Donate! :D**


	3. Ch 3: Ravens & Scarecrows

**MUST LOVE DOGS**

Written by: Jazzy

Pairing: Iru/Ka

Rating: T

Warning: Christmas Fic, Humor, Romance, Yaoi/Slash m/m content. Possible angst. **Not Beta'd**.

A/N: A quick and cheesy fic, yep! :D

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS & HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A Scarecrow and an Old Raven weave a future!

Grandma Hoshi smirked as her grandson in spirit left her little tea shop. She again looked at the red circled notice in the paper and her fingers itched to dial up the phone number on her old rotary phone.

"Yes…Hello dear. Mmm Yes Quite interested! A heart of gold, dear, yes." She insisted. "I assure you he loves dogs, adores them! No no no no no no, not in that way dear! Honestly! He has read the Ad! What? What? Horoscope? Well, let me see dear, I'll have to look it up!"

She turned to a book shelf full of photo albums and other records.

"Hmm, I believe he's Gemini, dear. Born May 26, age 25, height 178cm – 5.10, weight 146 pound, blood type O, registration number 011450, Chunin. Yes dear, A Chunin, I said. But he stays in the village most times. No no no no no, he's not on any active rosters, and he rarely takes missions. He works in the Academy dear. The Academy!"

"Yes. He's quite adorable! People adore him! He's a catch! A real catch! He' s just shy dear, very shy!" insisted the elderly lady, practically shouting into the phone. She was a little on the deaf side.

As the phone hung up Grandma Hoshi beamed. "She sounds like such a lovely girl and very knowledgeable. Iruka's a sensei he needs someone who will be able to match his wits. Yes, a very smart girl. I like her already."

"I have a good feeling about this one. The Gods are smiling I know it!" her expression darkened just slightly as her thoughts turned to her youngest and only remaining unattached daughter. "Now if only I can hook Yoko up with a nice young man. Perhaps that Hinata fellow, hmmm?"

* * *

Kakashi meanwhile stared at his phone in a little trepidation and concern. Then he looked to his dogs who were looking on him with expressions of excitement and anticipation.

"Well, that was strange. But it looks like I've got a date!" he grinned at his pack who smiled right back at him.

They were all looking forward to meeting the newest possible addition to the family.

* * *

Iruka's sinking feeling stayed with him well into the night.

Iruka remembered the ad in the paper and he pondered what such a coded message could mean. The only clear part of the whole thing had been the first few words: Must Love Dogs- No Exceptions! Looking for a Lifetime Mate – No exceptions! I am not an Inuzuka!

After that it got weird. Like: FYI L8 NOT LWP and etc. It would give even a code breaker a headache trying to crack the message printed in that paper.

FYI Iruka understood meant: For your information, but other than that, goodness!

His stomach hurt as he worried through the night turning and tossing having weird dreams of a pack ninja hound dogs chased him through some drowned in blood moonlit landscape.

Dogs and scarecrows, and old ladies who transformed into beady eyed gleeful ravens chased him in his dreams. They sat in front of a fire in a cave and conspired against him. They wove a tapestry of fate and planned out his future for him. A future he wasn't sure he was ready for let alone that he even wanted.

As the scarecrow and his hounds strung him up in shackles of destiny string Iruka's alarm screeched in his ear. A kunai found its way into the clock face and between its gears killing it dead.

Dark circles under dark groggy blood shot eyes stared out into the world from a bedroom window and then scowled darkly.

"Lousy dreams. God, I am so tired. Why is it only a Wednesday?"

He grumbled. Like some zombie from a horror movie Iruka shuffled out of his room into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for his lousy day. A Gallon of coffee and four pieces of toast and some microwave sausage later he was on his way into work.

His mood was a poor one and his temper short. The kids didn't have a fun day. Nor did Iruka.

**

* * *

**

TBC

* * *

**Iruka's personal information is straight from the Official Naruto Fanbook.**

**SALVATION ARMY:  
http: // give . salvationarmyusa . org / site / PageServer?pagename = ORK_StartKettle**

**Donate! :D**


	4. Ch 4: A Tea Shop Romance

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**

* * *

**

MUST LOVE DOGS

Written by: Jazzy

Warning: Christmas Fic, Humor, Romance, Yaoi/Slash m/m content. Possible angst. **Not Beta'd**.

A quick and cheesy fic, yep! :D

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

First Date at the Tea Shop

The older woman was definitely odd. Pakkun of course was in on the date to test this possible love interest of Kakashi's to make sure he was suitable around the pack.

Grandma Hoshi was a perfect delightful hostess, charming and a little on the confused and deaf side but a sweet old lady, and a retired Kunoichi. She had loud taste in clothes and lots of bangles on both wrists going all the way up to her forearm. Her hair was snow white and draped in a fashionable way.

She looked him up and down in a straight no none-sense manner. It was obvious that she was in control and Kakashi would add up in her mind or he wouldn't and be shown the door.

She tapped a blood red nail, long and sharp, against her chin. Her lips were pursed in thought as she gazed on her grandson-in-spirit's suitor.

"Hmmm…. You're rather tall and a little on the slender side. Hmmm. Still you both aren't getting any younger, eh!" chuckle chuckle.

Kakashi winced while Pakkun snorted his agreement.

"Tell me about your family, dear, your goals, dreams, ideas, whether you thought of having children or not and etc."

Before Kakashi could reply she yanked him by the wrist like a whirlwind inaction. Her voice rang out. "Oh have a seat dear! Don't just stand there! Have a seat." She cried exuberantly. "I'll get us some tea." And forcibly showed him one of the tables in the shop for her clients to sit and drink tea in quiet.

Once Kakashi was seated she made her way into the front of the shop and to her tea kettles on standby. She prepared fresh loose leaf lavender and rose petal green tea. It smelled heavenly!

"Now then." She said happily as she sat down across from her guests. "Does your dog go with you everywhere? I see you're quite attached to your dogs. What a delightful idea! Tell me again dear, your goals, dreams, ideas, children, family, and etc. I want to do things right for my little Iruka-chan." She took a refined sip of her tea and waited patiently for Kakashi to talk.

Kakashi sipped at his tea and ran a thumb over his masked lower lip in thought. "I come from a ninja family."

"Hmm, yes, I could tell right away. You have a certain grace about you, even with the mask and Leaf headband giving you away." She smiled.

Kakashi felt his cheeks warm under his mask. Pakkun grinned.

"umm… as for my dreams hmmm…"

"Now, now dear, don't play quoi! These are important matters and important questions that need answers! How can I determine whether or not the two of you will be able to walk the same path together? If you don't tell me what I need to know?"

"The old lady has a point Kakashi." Murmured Pakkun behind his paw into Kakashi's ear.

"My dream - my goal is to protect my precious people and this village."

Her eyes narrowed in thought. "You have a spark about you that matches my sweet Iruka. He too believes in protecting his village and his precious people. Very good! I approve! Now, the question remains about your family, your name, and whether or not you will have kids!" She smiled brightly, beamingly at Kakashi and Pakkun.

Kakashi carefully wiped away a bead of sweat from his brow. These questions were beginning to get very hard for him to answer. Was it even worth it? It was beginning to feel like a session with T& I, only instead of the fearsome stoic Ibiki Morino-Sama, he was dealing with a brightly colored old bird.

"My full name is Kakashi Hatake and I bear the honor of the title "the great copy ninja" and Kakashi of the Sharingan."

Her face paled for a moment. Kakashi felta tremor.

Then she gave him a look devoid of negative emotion but full of sadness instead. "I know that name, Sakumo Hatake-Sama was your father correct? And you were raised by the great Yondaime Arashi –Sama and later Jiraiya-sannin-sama, weren't you?"

"You're very in the know." Replied Kakashi, feeling somewhat exposed in some way.

"I should be! I was once a Kunoichi, but now I am a master of the Tea. In fact I was Iruka's Grandmother's teammate!" she smiled brightly.

"Those were the days." She said excitedly. "This village was just starting to get popular if you know what I mean."

"Uh, I suppose I do." Nodded Kakashi taking another quick sip of cooling tea as her eyes sparkled on some distant beloved memory.

"Now then dear, go on. I didn't mean to interrupt you! Tell me what you think of children."

"Eh, well, er… Its not that I don't like them but its not as though I like them either. I love my students." Said Kakashi beginning to ramble to try and get her off the scent.

"Oooooh! Iruka adores his students as well! Good! Yes! I knew this was a match made by the Gods!" she cheered eagerly. "You have so much in common with my Iruka-chan. He says he loves the pure innocence in his pupils' eyes and the more he teaches the more he is taught by his students."

"He sounds very wise." Complimented Kakashi.

"Oh he is! He was born with an old soul!" insisted Grandma Hoshi

* * *

The bells twinkled as the door opened to announce the arrival of one very tired, very worried Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka-kun! Its so good that you finally made it. This young lady here is the woman from the Ad I showed you! I'll leave the two of you alone hmmm." She smirked with a giant wink at the two shinobi.

Iruka just shook his head. What had Grandma Hoshi been up to now? Oh God, not another blind date!

Kakashi wiggled a couple of fingers at the chunin in greeting, eye curved in his happy crescent as Iruka's name and face came into place in his memory.

Iruka was Naruto-kun's Academy Sensei. Kakashi was overjoyed that his blind date wasn't a retired chunin. He was even more overjoyed that Iruka was a safe person. Iruka hardly ever went on missions and what missions he did go on were usually close to Konoha.

Kakashi continued to smile at Iruka even as Iruka seemed to slouch and groan in pain.

Grandma Hoshi made a swift retreat to bring them a pot of a blend of white and oolong peach tea to enjoy, one Iruka's favorite blends. She giggled with anticipation and excitement as the two Shinobi sat across from one another at the table and seemed to already be acquainted.

She hummed as her kettle steamed to life.

This match was already made. She felt it in her bones.

**

* * *

**

TBC

* * *

**Looking For Naruto Yaoi Fic**: Iruka and Kakashi have lunch together. Kakashi asks Ruka what his best pick-up-line is, or something to that affect; so Iruka says he only had one line and he did it once and only because Anko had dared him to. He takes off his headband and let's down his hair then puts on his best kicked puppy-expression and says: "I've lost my teddybear would you sleep with me?"

I also think there was an earlier scene wherein Naruto is hiding from Sakura and Sasuke under Iruka's mission desk but then he is found and then he and his team destroy Iruka's desk.

Also, Pakkun ate Iruka's kabob.

Or maybe they're 2 or 3 different stories? Does anyone remember this story? Do you know the title or author? Any assistance would be appreciated.

Kindest thanks, Jazzy


	5. Ch 5: of Cats & Dogs

I can't believe I meant for this to be a Christmas fic and I totally missed my deadline! Eeek! Oh well. I had a great Christmas with my relatives. ^_^

A quick and cheesy fic, yep! :D – oh no! This has changed! No longer quick or easy, we're about to make a turn towards dangerous waters, namely, Iruka has gained a rival. And now this fic is going to be longer then I originally intended. Cool huh? Te-he-hee

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS. I APPRECIATE IT.**

* * *

MUST LOVE DOGS  
Written by: Jazzy

rating: T or M

**Warning**: Christmas Fic, Humor, Romance, Yaoi/Slash m/m content. Bitchy fangirls, Possible angst. **Not Beta'd**.

* * *

****

Chapter Five

_**Speculations of Cats and Dogs**_

Iruka sighed as he rubbed at the pain behind his eyes. The mission room was as noisy and lively as ever. But it seemed he was starting to receive more then a few speculative looks lately ever since the date-er set-up- er date, whatever it was called, (blind date, maybe?) whatever it was.

Iruka glared at his fellow ninja. The leaf shinobi tried to look as if they hadn't been looking at Iruka strangely. Iruka looked back at the mission scroll in his hands and then looked up into the lovely female face of special Jounin Aiyame Shirosake. She was giving him a particularly cool expression.

Iruka gave her an inquisitive, honest and innocent look in return.

She sniffed and raised her elegant nose at him. She was a beauty and she knew it. She was also saving herself for the famous Copy-Ninja. Iruka wished her all the best luck in the world. Unfortunately her attitude and her aversion to dogs was stacked up very high against her success.

A memory of Grandma Hoshi unfurled into his mind's eye. Granny Hoshi kept winking and making conversation between Kakashi and himself. She was trying a little too hard to keep everything light and friendly and conversation that hinted of a journey towards the altar for Iruka and Kakashi-chan. Iruka bit down on a giggle. Kakashi had been flustered while his ninkin smirked.

Grandma Hoshi seemed to have Kakashi confused with a woman. Iruka loved Grandma Hoshi but he suspected that with the years along with her ninja stealth her marbles had kind of run out… in other words, she seemed to get people and their sexes constantly confused.

The other night had been very strange. Kakashi could almost be said to have been very much out of character. Kakashi was polite, even gracious during their… tea-date?... date-thing…non-date? Iruka wasn't sure if he wanted it to be a date or not. It wasn't as if he was averse to dating men, especially men with dogs, though Iruka was more of a cat person and maybe that too was the reason why he was having such difficulty.

Kakashi though, obviously a dog person, seemed more cat then dog, and yet his loyalty to Konoha and his allies was legendary and dog-like in nature in itself. But Kakashi usually had a mysterious presence and he liked his privacy. He was like a sphinx or well, shrug, a cat.

Kakashi was also a pain in the bum usually. The man teased Iruka to distraction and to the point of losing his famous temper. They rubbed each other in such a volatile way there was no way it could possibly work out between them.

And really, did Iruka want to put up with the aggravation?

He liked being a bachelor. He liked his space and the control over his environment that he had without sharing his environment with others. If he wanted to spend a lazy day and do nothing he could and without a partner complain at him or getting on his case about it. If he wanted to move his furniture or put his dishes in the washer in a certain military concise kind of way then there was no one around to make fun of him or ruin his orderly rows in the washer, or the perfectly ironed perfectly folded piles of laundry put away in their places in the cupboard or closet.

Yes, bachelorhood had its many ups but it also had its low points. Like no kids, no noise, no laughter, no sex, no conversation, no arguments, no make up sex, no companionship, just a silent and lonely home that ached to be filled with warmth.

Aiyame Shirosake's eyes turned practically to ice. "Are you done studying my scroll yet? Am I allowed to go about my business?" she asked with some chilling condescension in her tone.

Iruka shivered a little but kept his face and body language neutral. He again tried to concentrate on the scroll in his hands. The writing was perfect, descriptions perfect, codes used correctly, date time and signature all there… and yet… Oh there it was!

"I do apologize Shirosake-san, but you've used the wrong ink."

Aiyame's eyes widened for a moment then narrowed. "Are you joking? What do you mean by that?"

"For official scrolls to be handed in and to be official they must now correspond to the guidelines currently in place, I told you last month that all scrolls would not be accepted unless the correct and official ink was used, to make sure that the document is truly an official document of Konoha ninja and of Konoha interests. All official documents must eb re-inked before they are handed in. Everyone has been told so for many weeks and I know that I told you three times. I cannot accept this scroll, I'm sorry. Please go to the end of the line and barrow an official ink pen from the assigned chunin at the front of the mission's room."

Aiyame choked. "I will not." She finally gasped.

Iruka sighed. "Please, do not make this any more difficult then it has to be Shirosake-san. The Hokage herself has mandated this procedure, if you refuse then I have no choice but to believe that you are an enemy spy trying to infiltrate Konoha with a dangerous document, and I will take actions based on this assumption."

Aiyame Shirosake sneered at him. "As if you have the power or skills to take me on, a lowly little school teacher chunin like you." She laughed cruelly at him.

Iruka simply smiled his most serene smile even as his chakra gathered itself and attacked the haughty jounin. It was a technique that only T&I and of course Ibiki's favorite and most troublesome student had learned or rather tortured it out of his jounin sensei, long ago. Aiyame Shirosake was not laughing any longer as black shadows stretched and embraced their burden becoming a net of chakra suppression and immovability.

Also at the same time Ibiki and Anbu arrived to escort the troublesome woman away. She tried to protest her treatment but Ibiki's cold eyes were enough to shut her up.

"You may be a Jounin of Konoha or you may not be. Either case by not following orders and procedure you are at the very least disobeying orders that come directly from the Hokage and can be seen as an act of treachery." Here Ibiki smiled.

Shirosake-san lost all color in her face. "I'm no traitor." She protested. "It was mistaken of me to protest. I'm sorry. I was impatient and tired and just recently arrived back from my mission."

Ibiki smirked coldly. "Too bad. Now we get to do this my way. Iruka was kind to you, too kind. He gave you ample warning. He forgave you many times and made allowances for you, going so far as to even re-ink your documents for you. Perhaps due to your beauty and the fact that the sensei has a kind heart and a nature many often take advantage of.

Now you've made your choice and now its Ibiki's way. And I assure you little lady, my way is the hard and painful way.

Do you think that you are so special that you are above all the rest of us? Do you think you are exempt from the laws and rules of the leaf village and those laws and procedures put in place by the hand of the Hokage?"

"Nn-no, of course not!" protested Shirosake-san, trembling and pale.

Iruka felt terribly sorry for Shirosake-san, even though she had been mean to him he understood she had been under stress just recently arriving back from her mission. She was probably hungry, cold and dirty and only wanted to go home to rest but there was even a limit to Iruka's kindness. She had taken advantage of his good nature for far too long and now she would have to learn the hard way. Still he couldn't help but feel for her. Ibiki could be a terribly cruel task master.

Ibiki-Sama glared around the room. "Anyone else feel like protesting the procedure the Hokage has put into place?"

No one said a word but many were already scrambling to get the new ink for their reports. Iruka smiled at the bustling room of panicky shinobi. He felt almost happy to see his work load now made lighter for him. No more late nights inking others reports. No more being taken advantage of by weary and manipulative shinobi alike. This little show would send them all the message, don't mess with Iruka. They tended to forget that little golden rule. Now it would be once more reinforced into their brains.

Ibiki nodded in satisfaction then did a friendly wave in Iruka's direction before leading his prisoner and his Anbu away from the missions desks.

Iruka took the next report in hand testing it for authenticity as well and then for spelling grammar and date and time and signature then he stamped it.

Kakashi was in line and by his side was Pakkun carrying a little basket of apples. Apples after all were the traditional gift one gave to a favorite sensei, wasn't it? Also wasn't the saying familiar that said "apples kept the dentist and doctors away"?

Kakashi practically beamed. He believed he'd been very thoughtful in his gift.

Iruka spotted the odd pair and their gift basket. Oh no, my ulcer!

The ulcer known as Kakashi Hatake was kicking him in the stomach. His poor abused stomach. He felt it tremble then it seemed to spasm and send him sharp pains. Perhaps his stomach was cramping, possibly as well. Whatever the case, whether it be nerves or an actual physical ailment or just a psychological one, Iruka wanted to run away.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


	6. Apples mean Caring right?

**Chapter Six**

Kakashi was pursuing Iruka with all the thoughtfulness he could muster as well as romance, though what he knew of such things he only knew from Icha Icha, still Iruka was such a feisty little fighter. Kakashi still didn't know if Iruka would respond to him or not but "just call me, Auntie Hoshi", had claimed Iruka liked him.

So that was good, right?

Right?

And they had gotten off to a good start, another plus. Yet Kakashi still had his doubts. What if Iruka didn't like dogs? What if Iruka didn't like Kakashi? What if when Naruto comes back from his two years away training, he comes back and kicks Kakashi's ass for getting into his Iruka-sensei's pants?

Kakashi felt another drop of sweat pop into existence on his brow. There were so many variables in this equation and very few of them added up to a positive future with Iruka-Sensei.

Still Iruka was a cute one and a firecracker, at least when he wasn't pale and fainting in the missions' room.

Kakashi had never moved so quick or been so afraid not in such a long time. Iruka wasn't supposed to be delicate. Iruka was a highly decorated chunin, good with kids and animals alike. Iruka was fierce and protective. Iruka was a rock and a touchstone that many relied on in their day to day lives as well as relied on when they arrived back from a mission.

There was nobody more cute than Iruka in a tizzy. No one more colorful either. Giggle.

Kakashi's head was bowed over his book and the basket of apples in his lap. His thought turned to a more serious nature. Would Apples help the little chunin? He gazed off into space for a little bit longer, his pervy book forgotten for the moment in his hand.

Pakkun let out another doggy sigh. He was worried as well.

The doctors didn't look happy.

Kakashi fidgeted.

Pakkun continued to lay at his feet, giving a sigh every now and then. His beady eyes were sharp and scanning the area for any dangers. He was worried about the sensei, like Kakashi he knew this wasn't like Iruka.

Iruka-sensei wasn't some fangirl, Iruka was hot tempered and brave and sturdy. Pakkun hadn't smelled any sickness but there had been something he'd smelled that did have him worried, blood.

And those doctors really did look unhappy.

* * *

Grandma Hoshi had hopes that Iruka and Kakashi would have a winter wedding; winter being just around the corner and all; Christmas was four weeks away and Hoshi believed this was a pairing made in the heavens.

Grandma Hoshi closed her shop for the day after receiving word from one of her customers that her favorite chunin had collapsed in the missions room. Her long nails still coated in the poisons from her Kunoichi days, baubles singing on her arms as she walked frenzied towards the medical building, her hair losing its magnificent coif and falling long and snow white down her back, her magnificence diminished as she made her terrified way to the hospital and to her grandson's side.

She was very concerned and upset. Hadn't she told Iruka to go to the hospital? Hadn't she? She was pretty sure she had. Why did he ignore her like this? What if he died? Megumi's last descendant!

Tears stung her eyes.

She had loved Megumi so much and had loved each one of her children as if they were born of her own blood. Megumi and Hoshi had been in love once but back in those days and family pressure, well, same sex couplings hadn't exactly been looked well upon and the village had need to prosper, all ninja clans had needs to prosper and so the young girls had allowed their hearts to attach to a good man and fellow ninja and each had given birth to a child, in Hoshi's case, five kids, in Megumi's two.

The Umino clan had been smaller then most ninja clans in Konoha and were now except for Iruka practically extinct. The only exceptions being some original branch members still flourishing in Myst and Water country.

Her ninja skills may have been rusty, okay, non existent, but she was sure her boy and that sweet young girl were made for each other and destined to have a brood of their own and to continue the Umino, okay, Megumi's line. Hoshi refused to allow Iruka to die without at least leaving one child of his blood behind, Megumi's legacy. Hoshi would do all that was in her power to make sure Iruka survived.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**my sincerest and deepest apologies for the short chapter.**

**Chapter Seven in the Works! **

**hopefully it will be a much longer chapter.**


	7. Ch 7: Still Sick

* * *

AUHTOR NOTE:

Most of my stories are moving from my old website to live journal... my website is coming down to make room for my eBook eManga Publishing Company's website.

If you have a manuscript you would like to submit, manga or novel, please feel free to email us at gemini78 "at" live. com

Summary: A Shinobi's last resort: The Want Ads. and a scheming nutty granny plays matchmaker to bring Iruka and Kakashi together. But watchout Iruka, Kakashi has fangirls and you may just have taken on more then you ever dreamed, even if you aren't the one persuing Kakashi, he's going to persue you!

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**(Still Sick)

Grandma Hoshi was at his bedside every day. Iruka like his grandmother was anxious by what the doctors weren't telling them. Why keep Iruka here so long and tell them nothing and yet looks as worried as they looked, whispering to one another in urgency while giving Iruka and Hoshi their professional "don't worry" smiles.

The doctors weren't telling Iruka or Hoshi anything and it was very frustrating and worrisome. The more anxiety Iruka suffered the more in pain he became and still the doctors could seem to do nothing but ask for Hoshi and Iruka's patience while they ran more and more tests.

"please be patient a little while longer. I promise you, we'll figure this out. We just need to run some more tests." They often replied to Grandma Hoshi's and Iruka's questions. Iruka had a bad feeling. He felt they were lying to him, but he couldn't figure out why they would do such a thing. Perhaps they were waiting for the Fifth's return? Maybe it was an ailment only the Healer Sannin could cure?

Iruka hoped Lady Tsunade would return quickly from Suna and come home with news of a successful mission: the peace talks with Rain Country.

Kakashi came often as did Pakkun at his shinobi partner's side to look on Iruka and pile on the gift baskets, and by baskets they were bushels and bushels of apples, with ribbons around them. Grandma Hoshi had taken to peeling them eating and feeding them to Iruka in turns, they had even gone so far as to divvy up the apples and send them to friends and even to the doctors in charge of Iruka's case.

* * *

Students, graduated and current, visited Iruka often in the two weeks of his stay in the hospital. They gave him many presents, books, magazines, cards, flowers, homemade snack snuck in craftily under the nose of the many nurses that Iruka without trying had wrapped around his fingers. Also, Iruka tended to sneak his summons into his room as well.

Iruka needed the triple comfort of Tom-Tom, Tommy-cat, and Fat-cat. The three familiars were cats, but Fat-cat was a fluffy fat ball of warmth and love. He was not like the other two cats, siblings, twins. Fat-cat was slow witted, huge, and gentle. Not like the twins who were sleek and playful, who liked to tom around and cause trouble and mischief. Right now though they were more concerned with Iruka's health. They sat with him for hours curled up onhis lap andshoulders letting Iruka pet them to ease his nerves and worries.

Whenever the kinder of the nurses would happen upon the cats she would just smile and bring them each a bowl of milk and tuna. Iruka would thank her politely, while she checked his vitals and chatted with him for a bit then leave to check on her other patients. Other nurses were kind but insistent and when they said the cats had to leave, Iruka understood and would dsimiss his summons, though the summons were quite voiceful and protested such treatment. Fat-cat would start crying, he was so upset at leaving his poor hospitalized shinobi partner behind. Tom-Tom and Tommy-cat werent as emotional but they weren't happy to be dismissed either. They woudl glare at the nurses and promise revenge.

Iruka would blush, scandalised and protest their threatening behavior. "be nice you guys, she's only doing her duty" or "he's only doing his duty" the cats would slink off giving Iruka a distainful look then flounce off in an upset. Of course the cats would return later, everythign forgiven, at least, Iruka was forgivennot necessarily the nursing staff, who in spite of Iruka's best efforsts including outright bribery still suffered the wrath of two mischievious shinobi summons.

* * *

The nurses fussed often over Iruka and treated him like a favorite son or a brother to Kakashi's unhappiness. He was never treated so kindly by the medical staff. He hoped they weren't trying to steel his Iruka away from him.

No matter how much Iruka scolded him or the nurses laughed at him, Kakashi was just that paranoid and he truly did fear that someone would steel Iruka away from him before he could ever go out on a second date with the chunin sensei. He stood over Iruka like a jealous dog guarding his meaty bone from all contenders.

Grandma Hoshi found it all amusing and gave Kakashi points for guarding "her" man from all of the other women. Iruka, after all, was a catch. He was so cute! Like his grandmother Megumi, before him, irresistible, so much alike were the two of them. Iruka reminded her often of Megumi, the woman Hoshi had once, and still did, love with all of her heart and soul.

She sat by his bed knitting a new scarf for winter. She was worried, very, worried. Why weren't the doctors telling them anything? Was her grandson dying? Was the last of Megumi's line dying?

No! No. That couldn't be possible. What could be making Iruka so ill? What could this be and why weren't the doctors doing anything other then peddling pain killers?

She fretted silently holding on to her brave front, trying to be supportive and not let Iruka know how much she was hurting for him and hoping that her plans for the future had not been in vein. She knew how devastating a lost love could be. She would never want that for Kakashi. She didn't want Iruka to die.

The Lady Tsunade, the Greatest of Sannin, she would know what to do for her grandson if she were here instead of in Suna at a Peace Conference. Grandma Hoshi held on to that belief strongly. The Hokage will make it right again. the Hokage would cure Iruka. She just had to have faith and continue to pray to the Gods.

* * *

Kakashi couldn't stand seeing Iruka so miserable and hooked up to an IV in the hospital. He wished he could make Iruka smile. He figured it was time to move on to plan "B" of Romance: Firecrackers. He believed the firecrackers would bring a smile once again to his miserable, hurting, unhappy, love-interest.

It took a lot of effort and a lot of coin to get the firecracker makers to do as he wanted them to, following his every instruction to the letter. Kakashi wanted to win Iruka's love.

He wanted a second date.

But most of all he wanted to make Iruka forget his pain, and to forget for even one moment that he was trapped in the hospital, awaiting yet more tests and getting zero responses from the doctors, except "wait and see".

Even Kakashi was starting to get fed up with the incompetent doctors. He hoped Tsunade would show up soon from that damned conference so that Iruka could finally go home and go back to his life.

* * *

Finally Iruka had had enough. "I'm done waiting around!" he finally exploded. "I have files to file, Jounin to Scold, Pre-Genin to Teach and Pranksters to Punish! I'm not staying here a moment more! I've already been here three weeks. I've had enough. ENOUGH." He roared. His grandmother, the nurses, his doctors protested and tried to get him to see reason. He was a chunin and it was not easy for the stronger nurses to wrestle him.

"Don't agitate him, you'll make it worse." Protested the army of kindly nurses wrapped around Iruka's fingers. The strong nurses manhandled Iruka but tried to be gentle with him. Two forces a rock and a hard place colliding. Iruka was weakening though he struggled all the more wildly. But found for all of his efforts he still landed on the bed and was about to be injected with relaxants in spite of his protests and rising temper.

"I've been here long enough! I've been poked and prodded, tested until I might as well be strapped down in Ibiki-sama's torture chamber and grilled as a traitor! I've had enough! And for what? To take more tests?! Forget it! I've had enough. I'm busting out of this place, even if I have to demolish the walls on all four sides of me!" he continued to roar.

At about that moment in a show of mistaken romantic sentiment Fire works crackled to life outside of Iruka's hospital room. Teh nurses let go of Iruka stunned at the firecracker display that had come to life outside of the hospital, on the roof top across from them. The Window was thrown wide as the nurses crowded to see what the fireworks were about.

They oohed and awhhed, as an eruption of firecrackers in the shape of dazzling sparkling butterflies took flight. Then spelled"Iruka-sensei." in huge lively firecrackery displays.

"How romantic" gasped a couple of the nurses. Iruak frowned.

Next came a display of hearts and flowers, shaped again by sparkling glittering firecrackers, spelling. "Iruka, be mine."

Again the nurses commented in awed voices,"How sweet"

Iruka scowled. _That idiot. How ill timed!_

None the less, the firecrackers did have an affect; Iruka watched the display with avid attention and felt his lips quirk into an affectionate smile. I was going to bust out of here and now I can't leave because I want to see those darned firecrackers.

The nurses helped Iruka to the window to watch the firecrackers sparkle and launch in to the sky where they exploded and burst into many shapes and symbols of love. Kakashi stood proudly onteh roof top lighting firecracker after firecracker and beaming his smile, that smile that was only for Iruka-sensei.

He couldn't believe Kakashi had done such a loud and beautiful thing just to win his attentions. Iruka fought the strange sensation of wetness stinging his eyes. It had to be the smoke from the firecrackers. Iruka didn't cry any more, okay so he still cried, but he was workign on it and he was so not going to cry over something as stupid as a firecracker dispaly, or for something as stupid as romantic sentiments.

Damn smoke!

One of the nurses gave him a hanky which he used to wipe away and scrub his tears. He smiled widely, eyes on the firecrackers lighting up the sky. He shook his head. _I can't believe he did this. That silly silly crazy insane jounin_!

* * *

Special Jounin Aiyame Shirosake glared at the display in jealousy and hatred.

That Chunin always did have an attitude issue and now with Kakashi in open pursuit it was making a mockery of her feelings for the x-Anbu operative and the feelings of every female shinobi who's had dreams of making Kakashi Hatake their own.

What jutsu had that pathetic chunin cast upon Kakashi and why couldn't the Copy-Ninja break out of it. Kakashi Hatake wouldn't fall easy to an enemy or to an ally.

Kakashi Hatake could never be in love with a chunin, let alone a male, and especially someone as pathetic as a desk ninja. Everyone knew desk ninja had no other skills but to do filing because they couldn't be trusted in the field, they were the weakest of the weak. How could she, how could any female Jounin lose Kakashi to a weakling like Umino Iruka.

The Chunin was a joke even among his own kind. The man had too many emotions. He could never make an effective shinobi. Everyone knew it. No one could figure out why the Third had ever promoted the brat from genin to chunin, some had whispered it was solely because Iruka had played the pity card.

And now that chunin was doing it again!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Apologies for the shortness of the chapter. Next chapter coming eventually. And now Iruka has a rival and enemy all in one.

Bump bump bummm…


End file.
